Troublemakers
by Angie Child
Summary: When they were young, they were all great troublemakers. Actually, they don't seem to change even when they've grown up, do they? Stories of their childhood. [PART 2: Heiji x Kazuha UP]
1. Part 1 Shinichi and Ran

**Author's Note:** Inspiration just pops in every day! XD Part 1 is about Shinichi and Ran when they were seven. Enjoy, and please review!

**PART 1**

The door swung open very slowly, stopping at every creak it made. A head poked out of the bedroom, looking around. Kudo Shinichi slipped his small body out, a mischievous smile on his face as he shut the door. He started to tiptoe down the hallway.

"Where are you going, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi froze. He turned and laughed nervously, looking up at his father. "O-ohayoo gozaimasu, Otou-san! Otou-san is up early!"

Kudo Yuusaku bent down so that his height leveled with Shinichi's. "Yes, I just managed to finish up the last chapter early last night and got enough sleep. Now, don't lie to me, Shin-chan...Otou-san is very good in deduction, you know, and I can see that you're very nervous now."

"Otou-saaaaan," Shinichi whined.

"I'm only concerned, Shin-chan. It's very dangerous outside, you never know what will happen. So, unless you tell me where you're going, I won't let you leave this house."

Shinichi tried to think up an excuse. He _had_ to leave the house _now_, or he would be late. "I---I'm going---going to---"

"---Agasa's house."

Shinichi blinked as Yuusaku turned to see who had answered. His wife, Yukiko, walked up to them with an amused smile on her face. As he stood up, she patted Shinichi's head. "He just wants to play at Agasa's like usual, isn't that right, Shin-chan?" she said cheerfully.

"Ahh...umm..." Shinichi quickly nodded. "I want to play with Professor!"

"He doesn't lie," Yukiko added, casting Yuusaku her most charming smile.

Yuusaku blushed. He could not bear to object Yukiko---after all, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the smile always did its charm. "Okay...but don't give the professor any trouble, okay?" he told Shinichi.

"Okay!" Shinichi chirped.

When Yuusaku was out of ear shot, Yukiko turned to Shinichi mischievously. "I see you're going out with Ran-chan, right?"

Shinichi turned very red. "Don't tell Otou-san, please!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't," Yukiko said with a wink. "It's so cute to see both of you together! Make some progress, why don't you?"

"Okaa-san, we're only seven!"

Yukiko laughed as she led him towards the front door. "But it's not too early! All right now, you will be late if you don't hurry. Go get her, tiger!"

"Bye, Okaa-san!" Shinichi called with a wave before hurrying out. Yukiko just stood waving at the doorway, smiling.

---

"Otou-san, can I go out to play?" Mouri Ran asked, hopping in front of her father's desk. Her father, Kogoro, could only see her head bobbing in and out of sight from where he was. His face was red---obviously drunk.

"I don't know, ask your mother," Kogoro replied simply, picking up his cup. But before he could even take a sip, a hand reached out and snatched it away from him. "Oy!"

"That's enough drinks for you," Eri Kiseki said sternly, taking the wine bottle away from him as well. Kogoro glared at her as she put the bottle in the cabinet and threw the leftover in the cup out of the window. She turned to her daughter. "Where are you going, Ran?"

"I'm just going out with my friend!" Ran chirped. "It won't be long!"

Kogoro grunted. "Is it that Kudo kid again?"

"Umm, no..." Ran said in almost a whisper.

Eri picked up her bag. "Never mind, you can go out to play, Ran. Just don't go too far and don't get yourself dirty. By the time I come back, you better be back too. Understand?"

"Haaaaaai!" Ran squealed happily. She grabbed a little bag (which she always carried around) and rushed out.

Kogoro narrowed his eyes at Eri. "I can't believe you let her go just like that."

"They're only seven, what else can they do?" Eri replied, locking the cabinet where she put the wine in. She put the key in her purse. "At least Kudo-san's son doesn't act like you." Kogoro could only glare as his wife left.

---

"Ehh, what took you so long?" Shinichi asked, his hands behind his head as Ran ran up to him. He had been waiting in the park for only one minute, but he liked to tease her.

"It's hard to get out of Otou-san, you know," Ran snapped, catching her breath.

"Well, you're here! Let's go then!"

Shinichi started to bounce ahead, heading out. "Hey, wait for me!" Ran shouted, rushing after him. Soon, they were walking side by side, Ran following Shinichi. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you a very cool place I found not long ago!" Shinichi said gleefully. "I think I'm the only one who ever found it. You'll like it!"

"It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Nope! Why do you ask?"

"Because wherever you take me, we always end up almost getting lost or in trouble."

"But I won't this time, I promise! Hey, wanna see something cool? I found it in Otou-san's desk last night." Shinichi fished out an instrument from his pocket and showed it to Ran.

Ran peered at it. "What's that?"

"A magnifying glass. Sherlock Holmes always uses it."

"Sharlog Homes?"

"Oh, I haven't told you? Okaa-san told me Sherlock Holmes stories recently. He is a detective from London who is really, really cool! He can solve any crimes! And he also uses this!"

Ran frowned. "Detective again? Okay...what does this do anyway?"

"It can make things look big, like---" Shinichi looked around and saw a bush. He held the magnifying glass over a leaf. "Look!"

Ran leaned over to see. Showing on the magnifying glass, was a huge caterpillar. "EEEEEK!" she shrieked, jumping away quickly. "SHINICHI!"

Shinichi laughed. "Gotcha!"

"It's NOT funny!" Ran punched him hard in the arm. Shinichi yelped, almost dropping the glass.

"Ehhh, that hurts!"

"That's what you get for teasing me!"

Soon, they were climbing up a hill, Shinichi still leading the way. "Almost there!" he kept saying. He skipped ahead until he disappeared among some hedges.

Ran tried to catch up, but she was getting tired. When she reached where Shinichi disappeared, she could not see him anymore. "Shinichi? Where are you? Don't leave me alone!" she exclaimed in panic.

"Over here, Ran!" Shinichi's voice floated from the other side of the hedges.

Gingerly, Ran pushed the hedges aside and stepped through. She saw Shinichi crouched over the edge of a cliff. He pointed down. "Look!"

Ran walked over and peered down. She gasped in awe. "_Sugoi!_"

"I told you it's worth it!" Shinichi said with a grin.

They were looking down at the most magnificent view of Tokyo city, even though it was still day time. The slope in front of them seemed dangerous though, and there was no guard rail to protect them. But at that moment, they were too engrossed in the scenery.

Just then, Ran's bag slipped off her hand and tumbled a little way down the slope. "Ahh---my bag!" She tried to reach her hand down, but she could barely touch it.

"Ehhh, don't! It's too dangerous!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"I need to get it back!" Ran shrieked.

"Oh, come on, it's only a silly bag! Nobody told you to bring it out too," Shinichi said as if he did not care.

"B-but Okaa-san will scold me if I don't get it back!"

Ran was already in tears. Shinichi blinked. He bit his lip---and sighed. "All right, all right...I'll get the bag," he muttered.

Ran stopped crying and watched as Shinichi started to slide down the slope very slowly, his arms spread out to balance himself. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought grumpily. _But...at least she stopped crying. _He glanced up at her worried face, and blushed a little. _She actually looks better this way..._

"Shinichi, watch out!" Ran shrieked.

His foot slipped. "Aik!" he exclaimed as he fell back and slid down a couple of feet. His feet hit a strong root that jutted out of the slope, and he immediately stopped. "T-that was close," he stammered. His heart was beating vigorously.

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed.

"I'm okay! Don't move!" Shinichi shouted as he flipped his body so that his stomach was lying on the slope instead. The bag was only a foot above him. He inched upward little by little, his hand reaching out desperately for the bag. It seemed like forever before he finally seized it. "GOT IT!" he said happily, lifting it.

Ran squealed, clapping her hands. "Yattaa, yattaa!"

"Ehhh, I told you not to move---"

Too late. The soil gave way under Ran and she started to stumble. She shrieked in terror as she started to slide down. Shinichi quickly reached out his other hand, and managed to grasp her hand before she slid any further. She halted, her hand clutching Shinichi's for dear life.

"Sh-Shinichi!" she cried.

"Calm down, Ran! It's okay!" Shinichi shouted. "Just follow what I tell you to do!"

"B-but I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared, Ran! I'm here with you!" he said with an encouraging smile. Ran gazed up at the trust in his eyes. They calmed her down instantly. Then, she nodded.

"All right. Now use your feet to feel for footholds. Slowly, don't need to hurry!"

Ran felt around with her trembling foot until she finally found a solid place to step on. "D-don't let go, Shinichi!" she wailed.

"I won't! Come on, you can do it!"

---

Half an hour later, Shinichi finally climbed back to the edge of the cliff, letting out a relieved sigh. Ran was already sitting in front of him, still trembling slightly. He smiled as he sat down in front of her and held out the bag. "I think this belongs to you."

Ran took it, and stared at it for a moment. Then she looked up, glaring. She slapped Shinichi. "Oww! Why did you do that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Baka! We could have died!" she shrieked. "And you got me all dirtied too!"

"Oy, oy..." Shinichi was sweating. He did not understand her.

But, to his surprise, Ran burst into giggles. "But that was fun!"

Shinichi blinked for a moment before laughing as well. "I told you it would be fun! You should thank me," he said as he got up and started off.

"Ehhh...after all the trouble?" Ran demanded as she quickly got up and followed him.

Shinichi hung his head guiltily. "I guess you don't have to then..."

But Ran smiled. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Arigatou!"

Shinichi almost couldn't catch his breath. He spent the rest of the way back in red.

---

_BAM! BAM!_

A red lump appeared on each of the two kids' heads.

"Just look at you!" Eri scolded furiously. "I've just warned you and you came back in a mess! Where in the world did you take her, Shin-chan?! You're going to hear from your mother!"

"G-gomen nasai, oba-san," Shinichi said meekly, backing away. "I-I won't do it again. Umm, see you in school, Ran!" He ran off very fast.

"Hmph! I just don't know what you're thinking, Ran," Eri said, shaking her head at her daughter.

Kogoro cast him a teasing look that seemed to say 'I told you'. Eri ignored him.

---

"Shin-chan! How did you get yourself dirty?!" Yukiko exclaimed when he opened the door to let her son in.

"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san," Shinichi answered meekly, scratching his head. "We---er---got a little carried away. Where is Otou-san?" he asked in a whisper.

Yukiko laughed awkwardly, sweating a little. "Err, about that..."

"_Shin-chaaaan._" Shinichi shivered when he heard his father's grim voice behind him. _I'm dead..._


	2. Part 2 Heiji and Kazuha

**Author's Note:** Meh, took me a long time to update, sorry! First of all, replied to some reviews:

_Kristanite:_ XD Good one, good one!

_Tive:_ Yep, that's why there's more to the story of Shinichi and Ran. Will probably be Part 4.

Anyway, here's Part 2 with Heiji and Kazuha!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters below are copyrighted to Aoyama Gosho. If you see anything that's illogical to the real story, it's because I made half of the things up. That's what a fanfiction's supposed to be, isn't it? XP

**PART 2**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hattori-keibu!" Tohyama-keiji greeted with a smile and a bow when the door opened.

Hattori Heizou returned the smile, bowing a little as well. "Ohayou, Tohyama-keiji. Glad you can make it."

"Me too. I hope you don't mind me bringing my daughter. My wife is away, so I have to take care of her today."

Tohyama moved to the side slightly, revealing a young girl clutching to his leg. Her eyes were wide in innocence, and her hair was in a ponytail. She stared up at Hattori. "Ohayou gozaimasu," she said shyly.

"Very cute," Hattori said, taking a good look at her. "I suppose my son can accompany her while we discuss on the case. Hei-chan!" he called behind him. "Look who's here!"

A head popped out from the living room. It was a boy around Tohyama's daughter's age, with eyes of curiosity and quite dark skin. He trotted out to his father. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Tohyama-san," he chirped. Then his eyes caught sight of the girl. He blinked.

"Hei-chan, this is Tohyama-san's daughter," Hattori told him. "I want you to play with her while Tohyama-san and I do some work. Be sure you don't bother us, okay?"

"Hai," the boy said, looking up at his father.

While Hattori and Tohyama left, the boy walked down the corridor, the girl following him. "Ore wa Hattori Heiji," he said, looking at the girl. "Anata wa?"

"Tohyama Kazuha," the girl replied. She peered at him in curiosity. "Why are you so dirty?"

Heiji stumbled a little as a huge sweat drop formed behind his head. He turned, looking embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. "I'm not dirty. I'm dark-skinned," he retorted.

Kazuha blinked. "Why are you dark-skinned then?"

"Because Ojii-chan is dark-skinned."

"Why isn't your Otou-san dark-skinned, if your Ojii-san is?"

"How should I know?"

Kazuha folded her arms. "Ne, you're stupid."

Heiji's vein throbbed, but he kept his cool. He turned, his hands behind his head. "You asked me, so you are stupid, too."

"Hey!"

"Let's play hide-and-seek! I'll hide! Count to 100!" Heiji said very fast, and ran off like a wind before Kazuha could speak. She let out a sigh and started counting.

"…97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" Kazuha called, opening her eyes.

She trotted down the unfamiliar corridor, wondering where she should go. She could not help staring around her in awe. _This place is big,_ she thought. _How am I going to find Heiji-kun here?_

As she wandered, she heard a noise behind her. She turned, and met a tall lady in a kimono. "Hello there," the lady said with a smile. "You must be with Tohyama-san, right?" Kazuha nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kazuha," she replied.

"That's a very cute name!" Kazuha couldn't help blushing at the compliment. "I'm Hattori-san's wife, Ikenami. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Heiji-kun," Kazuha answered.

"Oh, are you?" Ikenami looked happy. "It's great that both of you are making friends now. I saw him running that way---" She pointed down the hall. "---and through the second door. Next time, don't let him out of your sight. He might be planning something like he always does."

"Okay," Kazuha said.

Ikenami patted her on the head, smiled, and headed off. When she was gone, Kazuha ran up to the second door and flung it open. She found herself in a study, but she didn't see Heiji. She decided that he was hiding somewhere in the room (it wasn't called 'Hide-and-Seek' for nothing). She started opening cupboards and looking under the tables. Finally, she looked up above a cupboard and found Heiji crouching there. "Found you!" she squealed.

"You're cheating," Heiji muttered, climbing carefully off the cupboard. Kazuha stuck her tongue at him cheekily.

They ended up playing the same game for the rest of the day until Tohyama-san and Kazuha had to go home.

---

A week later…

"I'm going to Hattori-keibu's now!" Tohyama-san called as he put on his shoes at the doorway, dressed neatly in a smart suit and ready to go out.

Just then, Kazuha ran up. "I want to go too!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Kazu-chan, but now that Okaa-san is back, I can't take you there," Tohyama said, stroking Kazuha's head. "Besides, I'm just going to do some work, I'll be back soon."

"But I wanna go!" Kazuha shrieked, tugging her father's shirt hard.

Tohyama quickly pulled her hand away. "All right, all right! Don't crease my shirt." He sighed. "Kazuha's coming with me!" he called before going after Kazuha, who gleefully slipped on her shoes and ran ahead of him.

At Hattori's house, Heiji was the one who answered the door. "Ohayoo gozaimasu," he immediately chirped. "Otou-san's waiting for oji-san in the study."

"Arigatou, Hei-chan," Tohyama said, slipping off his shoes with Kazuha before entering. "Both of you, off to play then. I'll call when I'm ready, Kazuha."

"Okay, Otou-san! Bye, Otou-san!" Kazuha sang. After Tohyama was gone, she turned to Heiji. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide-and-seek! I'll hide," Heiji immediately replied, and ran off before Kazuha could object.

She pouted, and started to count. "Ichi, ni, san, yon…"

Meanwhile, Heiji ran around, wondering where he should hide. He opened a couple of doors, but decided it was too easy. He needed a perfect hiding place---better than last week's.

He pulled open the door that led into the attic and went in, looking around. He dug through the stuffs, kicking up some dust that made him cough slightly. Something glinted in the pile. His eyes shone.

"…98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Kazuha called, running towards the direction where Heiji disappeared to. She was more determined this time, having recognized the house by then. As she was looking around, she noticed that the door leading to the attic was ajar. She knew it wouldn't be open if no one was in there. Grinning, she walked in. "You're a lousy hider, Heiji!" she sang. "I know you're here!"

Just then, something snapped onto her wrist. She whirled around to find Heiji snapping the other half of a handcuff onto his own hand, grinning mischievously. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"Arresting you, of course," Heiji answered, full of authority in his voice.

"Arresting me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Kazuha snapped. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Otou-san's, I found it," Heiji replied happily. "You aren't going anywhere now!"

Kazuha tugged, but the handcuff was locked tightly onto her wrist, keeping her and Heiji together. She growled. "You're bad, Heiji!"

"And you're girlish," Heiji teased. "Oww!" Kazuha had punched him in the shoulder.

"You---get---it---out---NOW!"

"Fine, fine! Party pooper," Heiji muttered as he started to tug at the handcuff.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kazuha demanded, stopping him.

"Trying to get it off, what else?"

"Baka, you need a key to unlock it first!"

"Oh…I knew that!" Heiji snapped, turning slightly red. He started to head towards the pile where he found the handcuff, but could not go forward. He turned to see Kazuha standing in her root. "Hey, I can't go and get the key if you don't come with me!"

Kazuha rolled her eyes and walked with him to the pile. Heiji spent fifteen minutes overturning and pushing the stuffs away roughly, kicking up lots of dust ("Can you cough be more cough gentle?!" "Shut up!"). Finally, he looked up at Kazuha, grinning sheepishly. "Err, I think we should see Otou-san…"

"You can't find the key?!" Kazuha shrieked.

"I'm sure Otou-san has one!" Heiji quickly told her. "Come on, let's go get him!"

He started to run, but was held back by the handcuff. He turned to see Kazuha staring at the floor. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Heiji…I---I---" She bit her lip. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Heiji stared at her for a second before muttering, "Oh, man."

---

"I'm sorry," Heiji muttered.

"You better be," Kazuha retorted.

"There, you're free," Hattori-keibu said that night, slipping the rest of the handcuff off Kazuha and Heiji's wrists and brushing the pieces of it aside. They touched their wrists fondly, squealing. "That will teach you to mess with police stuffs.

"It was Heiji's fault," Kazuha retorted.

Tohyama laughed. "It's okay, Kazuha. Thanks for the dinner as well, Hattori-keibu. It was very good."

"Don't thank me, thank my wife," Hattori said with a laugh. "She makes the best meal in the country."

"Well, we have to go now." Tohyama stood up. "Come on, Kazu-chan. What are you doing?"

"Ahh---nothing," Kazuha chirped, shoving whatever she took into her pocket. She skipped after her father out of the house, humming to herself happily, while Heiji could only raised his eyebrow in curiosity.


End file.
